SHould've Said NO!
by apitty293
Summary: Takes place right after the prom. Meredith and Derek are a couple and it's pissing Addison off. Not MerDer friendly. My first Fic. Please reveiw. one shot.


It's my first Grey's fanfic. Please be nice! Its good when you listen to the sing when she sings!

Addison walked into Seattle Grce with her attempt to have her head held high, as she saw the worlds most annoying, self centered couple, Derek and Meredith. She quickly walked past them with out even looking at them. She felt ashamed. She was hurt! All she wanted to do was cry.

Deciding that since she was in a deserted hallway, she let a few tears out. SHe started pacing really hard, when she ran in to someone.  
"Manhattan, you know i don't do crying. What's wrong?"  
"I'm fine, Callie. Really I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine. Seriously what's wrong?" She said as she pulled her into the closest on-call room.  
"Nothing. It's just--" she started sobbing so much that she couldn't stop.  
"What? You can tell me anything. It wont leave these walls."  
"I HATE THEM!" Addison screamed, not caring who heard it.  
"I know you do. hey i have an idea! Tonight at Joe's is karaoke night. Lets go make fun of the people."  
Addison chuckled," As Much fun as that sounds, i don't want to."  
"Oh come on. You know you want to! Please??"  
"Fine. But, you're buying me a round of shots! I intend to not remember today or tomorrow."  
"You got it! Now dry those tears and go be a kick ass surgeon."

**At Joe's**  
Addison walked in and immediately saw the nauseating couple at a table staring at each other. With a bitter laugh, she walked over to Callie.  
"Hey! Lets make fun of some losers!"  
"Bring on the vodka!" Addie replied.

30 minutes,10 horrible performances late, and about a gallon of vodka later, Addison came up with a brilliant idea.  
"I wanna sing!"  
"You go sister friend!"  
"IF you weren't i would make fun of you for saying that!"  
She soberly walked up to the mich waiting in line. When she got up there, she knew the perfect song to sing.  
"Now presenting the best damn doctor in the whole world, Miss Addison Montgomery!" Joe said.  
"Oh Shit!" Derek exclaimed.  
"what?" meredith asked.  
"Addison only sing when she wants to prove something or is realllllyyy angry!Plus surprisingly really good."  
"Oh shit!"  
"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Callied hollered.  
Suddenly the music came on and derek automatically knew the song.  
"OH SHIT!"

**  
It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**

**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

**You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**

**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...**

**I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...**

**No... no no no...**

**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

By the end of the song, Addison had makeup running down her face, crying and was so pissed she could kill them both. Meredith was crying, wondering how she could have done this to a marriage in the works of being put back together. Derek was now pissed at himself for causing so much pain to a person he used to call his best friend.  
Joe and Callie went up on stage, took her by the arms and lead her home. Thank god shes drunk, Callie thought, at least she wont remember. Callie took her straight home, gave her some asprin and water, and put her right to bed.  
"Thank you Callie." she quietly whispered.  
"Anytime, Best friend!"


End file.
